Cotton Candy Wheezbiz
by NileyQUEEN
Summary: <html><head></head>Astoria Malfoy stumbles onto 11 year old Teddy Lupin lost in Diagon Alley, and since she was previously seconds away from a mental breakdown, she decides to confide in him. Together they share Cotton Candy Wheezbiz flavor ice cream and accidentally end the feud between Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter and even Ron Weasly eventually comes around. (One-Shot)(sorta epilogue complaint)</html>


Astoria was a mess. She knew she should be happy, but fear was a much stronger emotion at the moment.

She has been in panic mode all week since Narcissa said that her morning sickness, and late period must mean she was pregnant. Astoria dismissed the idea immediately but after her mother-in law's insistent to make an appointment at , she yielded.

Her appointment was set up for today, and she just got the results. It was positive, she, Astoria Malfoy is pregnant.

Now don't think Astoria, didn't want to be pregnant because she didn't love her husband, quite the opposite in fact. She was worried Draco wasn't wasn't sure she herself was ready, she hadn't the slightest clue on how to take care of an infant. She knew of course Narcissa would help her, but she cant always be there, and Astoria didn't trust herself to not hurt the baby accidentally.

Other worries she had were about how people would treat her son. Would they judge him because of the mistakes his father made as a teenager? Would they assume he was evil because of that? She didn't wanna bring a child into the world , when they didn't even stand a chance to make their own mistakes to be judged on!

In midst of her panic , she almost ran into a little boy, with eccentric turquoise hair. She also noticed that he seemed to be acting nonchalant but his eyes where shifty and knew that he was panicking, much like her, but she assumed that his problems didn't involve nurturing a child and his husband possibly leaving him. Of course she could be wrong, you never know these days.

She shook herself out of her sarcastic reverie , and bent down to the boys level. "Hey kid, are you lost?" She asked him tentaivley since he seemed to eying her suspiciously.

"No." he answered stubbornly."Just ..misplaced where my godfather and Aunt Ginny are." He was cautious not to mention Uncle Harry's name, he noticed people got weird when he did.

"Of course, happens to the best of us. I'm Astoria by the way. Whats your name?" She realized by now that he was metamorphmagus, as his hair just turned to a bright green color.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." He said shaking her extended hand.

His last name seemed familiar to Astoria but she just couldn't place it. "Well do you know your address, maybe we can owl someone to come get you?" He shook his head. "Hmm..well maybe we should just wait here, i'm sure they'll come find you. How about we get ice cream at Florean Fortescue's , we could see them when they came from the tables outside."

"Alright, can we get Cotton Candy Wheezbiz flavour, its my favorite." He said getting excited.

"Hey that's mine too! and of course we can. Come on lets sit here." she gestured to a table at the front, hoping the kids guardians would easily spot him.

After they ordered their ice cream , Astoria asked Teddy what brought him to Diagon Alley today.  
>"Oh i'm going my supplies for school, i'm starting in a month." He answered giddily, getting quite comfortable to talking to this stranger."What about you?, i mean you seemed awfully troubled before you noticed me."<p>

And that's how Astoria found herself babbling her worries to an 11 year old, who seemed to be a wonderful listener. 15 minutes into their conversation, Astoria suddenly found a wand thrust onto her face.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my godson?" Harry Potter questioned , his eyes never leaving Astoria's, while his wife went to check up on teddy, with a black haired kid attached to her hip.

Suddenly Astoria anger flared, she does a good deed, and they assume shes the bad guy, but before she can rant about his rudeness, a very familiar voice interrupted her.

"Potter, get your god damn wand away from my wife." Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Astoria in her fit of anger did not notice Draco standing next to harry at first.

"Well i wouldn't have to raise my wand at her if she didn't kidnap my godson" Harry said in the same bored tone but none the less put down his wand.

And at that Astoria remembered her anger. "I did not kidnap your godson, you imbecile. i was helping him because he was lost while you were busy floundering with your wife!" then she turned to Draco before Harry had the chance to retaliate. "And you, what are you doing here?, i thought you were at work." She questioned quite loudly.

"I was at work, but then we got a call at the Auror office from concerned citizen about a female Malfoy alone with 'The Great Harry Potter's' godson, and since i don't recall telling you to kidnap anyone as of late dear, i tagged alone with 'Not-So-Scarhead-Anymore' here." Draco said ever so sarcastically. "And we ran into Weaslette on our way, and she told us, Potter-Mini ran away, and she lost the other one while chasing him. Now your turn,explain."

Now everyone turned their attention to Astoria. "Well i was walking back from , and i was having a nervous breakdown, when i almost ran into teddy here, and he didn't know the address to his home so i suggested we wait while eating ice cream, and well one thing lead to the other, and i've been telling him my troubles for the past 15 minutes, he's a marvelous listener by the way" Teddy -who was quietly eating his ice cream and sharing it with his godbrother, James- beamed at that, then continued to eat his ice cream ignoring the adults, while Ginny Potter continued to fuss about him.

"Well you could have asked him our names and then you'd know and could have sent an owl to the office..." Astoria ignored the rest of Harry's rant and simply ate her ice cream and offered some to Ginny who was very quite, still scared that she almost lost teddy.

As they munched away their delicious treat, Draco and Harry argued as they usually did whenever they were in each others presence. Suddenly Astoria blurted out "I'm pregnant." there was an awkward pause as they both stopped fighting. "I don't know thought you should know..." She trailed off and frowned when she realized her ice cream finished.

Draco snapped out of his shocked state. "You thought you should tell me, as if their was an option! I swear your gonna be the death of me Tori." He said ecstatic that he's gonna be a father. He was about to hug her when he realized something. "Wait ..no, Can i hug you? , Can i even be this close, Oh Salazar i'm gonna kill it before its even born." He said frantically and moved a couple of steps back, then looked at his wife. "What do i do?!"

"I don't know! This is why i was scared, oh my Merlin what if i'm hurting it right now? Am i supposed to sit a certain way?" At this point both Astoria and Draco were seconds away from hysterics, while harry was standing there shuffling his feet , feeling awkward.

Ginny was feeling very amused, and decided to take pity on them before they implode of fear. "Astoria, you can sit whatever way you like, it doesn't hurt the baby, and Malfoy you can freaking touch your wife and hug her, but it might get difficult to do so when her stomach gets bigger. Now stop panicking, alright." Ginny said all of this calmly and with a slight smirk on her face, making them both feel quite silly.

"Oh. Yeah ..I- We knew that..erm we were just kidding." Draco said but made it sound like a question."Well this has been marvelous , really! but we're gonna leave.."

"OH! since your not going back to work, can we go watch that muggle movie we saw last time?" astoria asked using her best pouty face. draco rolled his eyes "fine"

"Wait, you.. -but i thought you hate muggles?" asked a bemused harry. He thought Draco was still the same prejudiced prat he always was. Even though they've been partners for 3 months now, Harry never even entertained the idea that Draco might have changed.

Draco scoffed. "People change Potter, its been 10 years and yes we can Tori, but right away, i got some paper work left to do." He helped her up and together they left, but not before Astoria gave teddy a kiss on the cheek and told him to take care, and thanked Ginny.

The next day at work, Harry decided to be civial with Draco, becuse if he really changed then he had no reason to treat him unjustly, he wanted to leave the past behind them both. Draco noticed Harry's different treatment and scoffed, it was about time that dunderhead grew up.

But as the days went on, Harry and Draco's civil treatment, turned into friendly acquaintances , and then slowly they become friends, all in the duration of 5 months.

3 Months later Astoria gave birth-after much guidance from Narcissa and Ginny- to Scorpius Lucias Malfoy. She made teddy his godfather, something he was ecstatic about.

The Malfoy and Potter family's sudden friendship was taken hard by the wizarding world but none took it harder than Ron Weasly,who saw it as an act of treason, but a few years down the line, he and Draco bonded over chess, and Ron was happy for some real competition for once. Also he figured if his wife,Hermione could forgive him from the first time they all got together for dinner, and after what he used to call her, then he can forgive him too. Because Draco was truly a different person, though his arrogant streak continues , but its now simply a funny trait.


End file.
